My Archangel
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: When cardinal Richelieu saves a young man, he finds out that his feelings might not get God’s approval... Slash, RichelieuOC, R&R? puppy eyes
1. My Archangel

**Title:** My Archangel  
**Author:** AliveNdangerous

**Pairing:** Cardinal Richelieu/OC

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance, I guess.

**Summary:** When cardinal Richelieu saves a young man, he finds out that his feelings might not get God's approval...

**WARNINGS: **Speaks slowly and clearly This is slash containing a cardinal... I'll laugh and point at anyone who flames me, just warning. Normal reviews and suggestions are very welcome, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Three Musketeers... But I hope I'll own Stanley Burleson someday :) He played Cardinal Richelieu in the Dutch musical of Three Musketeers and he's great and HOT!

**Other: **This is what Cardinal Richelieu looks like in my story:

(we'll do it the hard way since doesn't like links)

world wide web dot freewebs dot com slash rickmaniac slash StanNVS dot jpg

world wide web dot freewebs dot com slash rickmaniac slash StanRichelieu dot jpg

Stanley Burleson playing him and it's the general image I have of him now.

Oh, and remember... an author who gets a lot of reviews is a very happy author who's very motivated to update at least once a week. hint, hint

Well, let's get on with the story!

**My Archangel**

Ah, Paris... This city was alive, the beating heart of France, fed by the Seine

Sinners, whores, adventurers, priests... You could find anything here, if you knew where to look. And if, by chance, you happened to be looking at the magnificent Louvre, you'd see an exiting figure.

Nobody'd guess, when they saw the man making his way trough the cold snow, that this was a man of God. The highest in all of France. This man was Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, cardinal of France under the reign of His Royal Highness Louis XIII.

Every now and then, he left the security of his chapel and chambers to see what his cardinal guard was up to while in the streets.

Readjusting his hooded cloak, he made his way trough the ever busy streets of Paris, disappearing into a small alley. What he found there, at this hour of the night, was, to say the least, unexpected.

There they were, four members of his pride, his cardinal guard, having their "fun" with what appeared to be a boy. A boy who didn't seem to like their attentions one bit, but was rendered powerless against four grown men.

"Stop!" The cardinals powerfull voice echoed between the two deserted buildings on either side of the narrow alley and the gasps of shock from the guards were clearly audible when the cardinal lowered his hood to show them who'd called out to them. Apparantly wishing to keep their job, they'd ran before Richelieu could even think of ordering them to tell him their names.

For a moment, he considered going after them, but quickly decided not to when he heard a small, pained moan coming from the figure still on the floor. The cardinal knelt down beside the figure, now noticing it wasn't a boy, but rather a young man. He was shocked at the damage he saw, even without actually looking for it. He turned the man around, so that he lay on his back, rather than half on his side and stomache. A slight pain stung him as the boy pulled away from his touch, apparently still in fear of more abuse.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." He surprised himself with the softness in his voice, but the boy seemed to find it somewhat comforting, since he relaxed ever so slightly. Richelieu knew this wasn't the place to examine his wounds, he'd bring him to the hospital or something ike that, they'd take care of him there, nobody had to know it'd been the cardinal guard who'd done this to him. He changed his mind, however, when the boy slowly opened his eyes, chancing a glance at the man in who's arms he felt strangely safe.

His eyes were like sapphire, an almost devine shade of blue and as they met the cardinal's brown ones, Armand felt he couldn't just send him away, it'd been his guard who'd done this to the young man, so it was his responsibility. He looked at the young man for a while, even blood-stained and wounded, there was a certain beauty clinging to him. His shoulderlength mane of golden hair, his sapphire eyes, his tanned skin... he was like an angel. His shirt had been torn, revealing his sculptured chest and strong body. Yes, he'd take care of this man himself.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boy didn't fight at all as Armand wrapped him in his cloak and gently tried to help him to his feet. The struggle with the guards'd probably taken a lot of energy, as the young man seemed extremely tired. The cardinal brought him to the Louvre as swiftly as his wounds would allow, practically carrying him the last part. Managing to avoid meeting anyone, he brought the boy directly to his rooms. It was quite annoying not to know his name... but untill he was strong enough to tell him, he'd just call him Gabriël, after the archangel the youngg man reminded him of.

First things first, his wounds needed attention. Apparently, Gabriël sensed Armands good intentions as he tried to work with him the best he could as the cardinal stripped him, not able to resist the temptation of looking at that magnificent body. How could an archangel be so sinfully beautyful? He gently laid the young man down onto the red sheets of his four poster, then quickly made his way to the bathroom, getting relatively warm water and a cloth.

As he reentered the room, his eyes roved over the young man's body once again, not stopping at the chest and flat belly this time, but looking at everything. He imagined himself, his head on that formidable chest, the white of his hair in sharp contrast with the boy's tan. Those strong arms wrapped around him... and his hands gently stroking the other man's erection, which must be quite big, considering the size even in this state. He nearly moaned aloud before snapping out of it and sitting down on the bed beside the boy, who looked at him with inquiering, but accepting sapphire blue eyes.

"Since I don't know your name yet, I'm going to call you Gabriël, I hope you're okay with that," he said, making the cloth damp and looking which wound to treat first. Apparently, the young man didn't mind the name, since no sound of protest came from him. "I'm cardinal Richelieu, but you can call me fa..." No, not father... "Just call me Armand, it's my name, after all." He started washing out some wounds on the young man's shoulder and chest, who's somewhat indifferent and accepting look went over in a slightly pained one, obviously because of the contact of the fabric with the wounds.

As the wounds Armand treated got closer to the young man's groin, fear and panic became evident in those intensely blue eyes, but due to his exhaustion he was barely able to make it noticed. A tiny panic sound made the cardinal look up. "Don't be afraid, Gabriël, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm just going to treat your wounds, that's all." His deep brown eyes made contact with the boy's, begging for his trust and lighting up with pleasure and happyness as the boy hesitantly nodded his acceptance.

Making quick work of the shallow wounds, partially because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of the young man's beauty for too long, Armand finished treating the wounds, glad none of them were bleeding anymore. "I'll bathe you tomorrow, for now, I'll get some food so you can eat a little and get some rest." He offered the boy a small smile, resisting to leap with joy as it was returned with great effort, and went to get something to eat from the kitchens.

When he came back, he found the young man still awake, apparently waiting for him. He set down the plate of food on the boy's knees and watched him eatl, it was clear that the boy was hungry and Armand felt a great pleasure to see how the boy appreciated his efforts. When the young man was finished, he picked up the plate and made to leave the room. "Sleep well, Gabriël, you need your rest." He thought it better to sleep in another room for now, but stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob, as the young man spoke for the first time, in a hoarse, but beautiful voice; "Stay."


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Armand stood completely still, his hand on the doorknob. Had he heard correctly? Or had his imagination made him think Gabriel had spoken? Had the young man truly asked him to stay? He turned around slowly, his cloak making a slight rustling sound. "Sorry?" Oh, great, he was one of the mightiest men in all of France and all he could come up with was 'Sorry?' But, then again, what else should he have said?

Richelieu's train of thought was derailed by another hoarse, but beautiful whisper. "Stay... please." How could he resist? If this... angel... wanted him to stay by his side, he would. The cardinal walked back to the bed, sitting down on a chair beside it. But what was this? It was like Gabriel was trying to speak again, but simply wasn't able to gather enough strength. Instead, he just looked at him pleadingly with those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Begging Armand to... to... could it be..?

"Do you wish for me to lay down beside you?" Richelieu inquired, unable to keep an edge of hope from his voice. Gabriel was so beautiful... his golden mane, his strong body, his eyes... oh yes, his eyes. They were probably the most beautiful of all. Those pools of blue that seemed to capture your heart and soul the moment you looked into them. Armand felt his heart skip a beat as the younger man managed a weak nod.

He could feel those eyes on him as he went to lock the door, just in case. He could simply sense them sweeping over his body as he disrobed. And he could actually see them settling on him as he laid down. His own brown eyes widening as Gabriel... snuggled up to him?


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yes, the young man was unmistakably snuggling up to him, encircling Armand's slender waist with a strong arm. His head was laying on the cardinals chest, golden mane fanned out on tanned skin. Richelieu gulped. Was Gabriel just in desperate need of warmth? Or was it something more? For now, Armand could do nothing more than watch those sapphire orbs flutter shut, stroking the other man's hair.

To himself, the cardinal was quite honest about his liking for men, especially the ones younger than himself. Of course, some people would say his Lord wouldn't approve, but Armand had studied the Bible long enough to know better.

God said that two men couldn't lay together like a man and a woman could. Anybody with even the slightest sense of human anatomy would confirm that that was, indeed, impossible. Given, people could call it a loop hole, but God is perfect and can't make mistakes, so a loophole was impossible. It was just not for the simple-minded.

Could it be possible that Gabriel felt the same? Not many men did, or at least would admit it if they did, much less to a cardinal. But did the younger man even realise who he was dealing with? Of course, Armand had told him, but had he been able to take it all in while in this state? It was obvious he felt a bit better than before, worse was near impossible, but was he well enough to completely make sense out of the situation? Probably not. Even Armand couldn't fully make sense of it all and he was feeling surprisingly well. He wrapped his arms around the other man and allowed Gabriel to rest, a small smile gracing both their faces.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

Armand woke to the feeling of a hand running trough his hair. Stubbornly refusing to open his eyes, he snuggled more into the warm body beside him. It felt like a dream. It had been so long since he'd been held like this. Tender, loving... rare, but very nice.

The cardinal wasn't allowed many bdpartners, much less was he used to waking up beside one, wrapped in strong arms... HIS arms... Gabriels arms! Richelieu felt himself become even happier at that thought. It was Gabriel who was holding him in such a loving embrace. It was Gabriel who was caressing him so gently. It was Gabriel who... spoke.

"I know you're awake." The slight rawness in his voice was easily drowned out by its warmth. Armand could just hear he was smiling, causing him to do the same. "I know," he replied. "but I'm quite comfortable like this." He heard and felt the younger man chuckle. "Opening your eyes won't make me let go of you."

Well, if Gabriel said so... Armand slowly opened one eye, then the other. He felt extremely pleased as they met blue ones, twinkling with happiness and contentment. And the nice warmth was still there.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

"Good… well, I think it's morning." Armand was pleased to see that Gabriel apparently didn't regret his decision to sleep together. It'd always hurt Richelieu to find out that a warm and loving man at night became cold and disgusted at the break of dawn, seeing his nightly actions as sin and praying for forgiveness during the next mass. It was an immense relieve that Gabriel wasn't one of them.

"A good morning to you too." Armand chuckled. "Have you slept well?" Gabriel gave him a warm smile. "Yes, very well. Thanks for staying." The cardinal snuggled up to the other man some more, gently stroking his injured, but strong chest. "It was my pleasure." This time, the younger man chuckled. "Yes, I got that idea." So Gabriel knew... and he didn't mind... out of gratitude? Or did he feel the same? The strong arms still holding Armand and the hand that was absent-mindedly playing with his hair, indicated the last.

"Feeling better?" Richelieu hadn't forgotten the state in which he'd found Gabriel. If he'd ever find out the names of those guards, he'd see to it that they were executioned straight away. How dared they hurt this beautiful man... this angel.

"Much better, thanks to you... Armand, was it?" The older man's heart summersaulted. He's remembered! Despite his weakened state, Gabriel had taken the effort of remembring his name! But was it everything the young man knew of him? Did he know of his status? Well, only one way to find out... "Yes, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu. More commonly known as cardinal Richelieu." He both anticipated and feared the other man's reaction.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

The younger man let out a hoarse laugh. "Oh, Armand... quit boasting. I knew who you were the moment those men obeyes you. That was one of the main reasons I didn't try to fight you off." Well, that was a relieve, but it also made it quite clear that Gabriel wasn't from around these parts. Not only by his accent, but more so by the simple fact that most people here thought Armand to be evil. The cardinal'd rather think of himself as being a bad enemy, a good friend... and a gentle lover.

"So... where are you from? Clearly not France." Armand had to ask, wanting to know as much about this man as possible, but his eyes widened as Gabriels expression darkened. "please, forgive me, but I'd rather not discuss that. Nor my given name. I came to France in search of a new life... God brought me you." Instead of being disappointed by not having his question answered, Armand felt even better than before, noticing the underlaying meaning of Gabriels words... he wanted to stay with him!

Armand had never actually had someone to talk to, to share his problems with. Somebody who'd just hold him when he didn't feel well, a strong shoulder to cry on, protective arms to feel save in, a listening ear... a loving partner... and now God had rewarded him for all his years of loyal service by sending him an angel. He felt so comfortable around Gabriel... and it was clear the feeling was mutual. Who'd have ever thought of that? Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, cardinal of France, often seen as heartless... in love. "Stay with me for as long as you'd like."

His words were rewarded by being tossed over, looking into sparkling sapphire eyes, a strong body pressing against his. Those blue eyes came closer, as did the lips that were almost touching his...


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

Gabriels lips met Armands with great passion, claiming the cardinals mouth as his tongue slid inside and started its fiery exploration. The younger man ground his body into Richelieu, moaning softly when their erections made contact.. The older man held onto the other, pulling him closer, loving the sensations this blue eyed angel was causing. It felt different from anything he'd ever experienced before, maybe because this man wasn't one he'd merely picked up to satisfy his hunger, because Gabriel was so much more than a toy for the lonely nights.

Lonely nights... he wouldn't be experiencing those again. Not now he was in love with Gabriel and Gabriel loved him in return. The only problem would be keeping it a secret, but Armand thought he'd already found a solution to that problem. Satisfied with himself and his quick thinking, he allowed his thoughts to drift off, giving in fully to Gabriels gentle caresses as the blonde man was covering his chest with scattered, featherlight kisses. The tenderness in itself was enough to arouse Armand even further, his manhood pressing into Gabriels flat abdomen. Very few men were this tender... and this one was all his.

A soft moan escaped Richelieu's lips as Gabriels mouth followed the trail of hair leading to Armands erect manhood, covering the entire length of the shaft with tiny kisses, teasing and arousing the older man even more. After a while the kisses turned into licks that had the cardinal squirming with pleasure. As the younger man's mouth tended to Armands erection, his hands were gently massaging his balls, causing even more pleasure to flow through the other man.

The sensations caused by Gabriels slithering, skillful tongue was far greater than any other man had ever been able to give Richelieu. This experience felt Heavenly, divine, like praying, only in another way... how could this be sin? It wasn't. It was a feeling more intense than anything else on earth. Armand suspected this was because the younger man's motives were love rather than lust. But, whatever it was, it felt good...

Apparently Gabriel thought he'd teased the other man enough, slowly taking all of Armand in, enveloping it in the wonderful moist warmth of his mouth and throat, making the older man gasp. The cardinal gently grabbed hold of Gabriels beautiful blonde mane, arching up in pure pleasure as the younger man started moving his head up and down, applying just the right pressure and using his tongue in ways that felt so good Armand thought they borderlined torture. And with this kind of torture, Armand would gladly let his guards throw him in the Bastille.

"Oh Gabriel..." Armand moaned, drowning in pools of liquid pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. And his dreams were pretty wild to begin with. But the younger man was able to outbest them all, making armand positively cry out in extacy as he softly started humming around his erection, creating maddening vibrations. Richelieu was well-known for his great self control, but at the mercy of Gabriels talented hands and mouth, it was fading fast. He grabbed tight hold of the duvet, unable to keep himself from thrusting up his hips, trying to get deeper into that delicious mouth.

Armand let out a small moan of surprise as Gabriels hand slid past his balls, stroking and massaging his sensitive buttocks, then momentarily drawing back, only to return somewhat moist. One of Gabriels fingers slid even further, gently massaging the cardinals entrance. And before Armands pleasure-clouded brain was able to realise it, it had entered him and hit the sweet spot hidden deep within. He bucked his hips up and was just able to register the most intense orgasm of his life before everything turned black.


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Armand awoke for the second time that morning, this time to Gabriel covering his face with tiny kisses and whispering sweet things. "What happened?" the cardinal inwuired, looking up at his blue-eyed lover and trying to blink away the daze. The younger man chuckled. "You fainted with pleasure, my dear Armand. He placed a light kiss on the other mans lips and looked quite happy and proud. Well, he had a right to be. Nothing even remotely like this had ever happened to Richelieu, who now understood the term 'petit mort', little death, better than ever. This earth-shattering orgasm had indeed been a little dead, but pleasant enough to make one suicidal, so Armand wasn't about to complain.

"Only because you're such a great lover, Gabriel." The blonde man beamed down at him in a way that made Armand suspect that he didn't receive such compliments often. Good. No other man, or woman for that matter, should be able to touch this beautiful angel. Richelieu was a little taken aback by the possesiveness of his own thoughts, he barely knew his young lover... and yet he couldn't stand the mere idea of losing him. He'd never felt like this with somebody in his entire life. Living for the Lord didn't permit it. Maybe that was why a lot of people barely saw him as a human being of flesh and blood, but rather as a statue carved out of cold stone with a heart made out of ice to match it.

But Richelieu wasn't cold and heartless. He wasn't made out of stone! What he felt right now confirmed that. He was very well equipped to love... and be vulnerable. That was what he felt when he looked into those intense blue eyes, besides love, a deep vulnerability. Gabriel was the only one who could see him the way he was. The man, not the name or title. It was a startling thought that this didn't bother him in the slightest. He liked the way his armor cracked and his mask fell off. He liked the way his lover didn't expect him to be the strong man the rest of France, and the world, expected him to be. He always had to portray strength in contrast to Louis' weakness, but not here, not now. Not with Gabriel. And for the first time since childhood, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu cried openly, oviously startling his lover who didn't hesitate a second to take him in his strong arms.

"Armand, what's wrong?" His voice was full of love and concern. Richelieu wanted to reply, tell him his tears were of happiness. For the first time in his life, everything was perfect. Gabriel was perfect, love was perfect, sex was perfect... absolutely everything was perfect. But he couldn't say a word. He just sobbed into Gabriels chest and allowed the younger man to hold, soothe and love him.

It was only after a long time that Armand looked up into the eyes that seemed not only to mirror Gabriels soul, but also his own. The younger man was still patiently comforting him. "Better?" Richelieu nodded and managed a weak smile. "Sorry." He felt a little embarresed for losing control like that, but Gabriel merely smiled. "Don't be, I'm glad you trust me." He gently kissed away the last tears on the cardinals cheeks, making butterflies go crazy in the older mans stomache. "Smile for me?" Armand obliged and snuggled up some more into his lover.

"So..." Gabriel broke the silence after a while. "How are we going to make this work without raising suspicion?" Armand grumbled, he'd been enjoying the comfotable silence. But there would be enough time time for that later, importand matters first. "Actually, I've already thought that over." The younger man kissed his cheek affectionately. "Of course you have, you're a smart one." He chuckled. "What did you come up with?" Armand felt proud and flattered. Even though he'd been speaking in a joking manner, it was clear Gabriel was serious about the compliment.

"You're going to be my apprentice." Gabriels eyebrows raised quite comically at that. "Your apprentice?" He sounded as if Armand had just suggested to dress him up as a dog and convince people he was a pet. "Yes, my apprentice. You can be around me a lot, sleep in my rooms and the like, without people suspecting anything." The younger man seemed to be thinking this over for a moment before he smiled broadly. "Yu're a genius, Armand!" The cardinal laughed. "I know." The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "And arrogant as Hell sometimes." The older man chuckled. "I know." Gabriel seemed satisfied. "Good, no knowledge like self-knowledge." "I kno..." The younger man whacked him with a pillow before he could finish the last word.

Of course, Armand couldn't allow such brutality... so he grabbed another pillow and whacked Gabriel right back. Within minutes, they were rolling on the bed, pillowfighting like there was no tomorrow. Their laughter rang trough the room. After a while, the younger man, the younger man pinned his lover, straddling his hips and holding down his arms. "Mercy?" he panted, grinning. "Do I have a choice?" Not that he really cared, he knew what would happen. "No." Gabriel kissed him. Completely predictable, but Armand wasn't going to complain.

The older man sighed as the kiss broke. He'd have loved to stay here and cuddle with Gabriel for the rest of the day, but duty called. "We have to get up, there's work to do." The younger man nodded and rolled off Armand after giving him another quick kiss. The older man started donning his robes, telling Gabriel to dress normally for now. He'd get a servant to make robes for his 'apprentice' later.

The day started pretty uneventful. Of course, people shot curious looks at Gabriel, but they were too intimidated by Richelieu's presence to dare approaching him. Armand couldn't help but like it that way. He wanted to have his lover all to himself. The younger man didn't seem to mind that either, since he was giving Armand his full attention, barely sparing the others a glance and sneaking in a touch wherever he could. Of course, he also tried to pick up something on Catholicism. He was one of the few without a real religion, so he needed to pay attention.

It wasn't until noon before somebody did approach them. His royal empty-headedness, king Louis XIII. The monarch stood in sharp contrast to Gabriel and Armand, being relatively short and not looking like he had the power to crush even a fly, let alone rebels. The man was a pest, unable to produce an heir and even less able to rule a country. In truth, it was the cardinal who ruled, using his talent to make people thing things were their own ideas to its full extend. He couldn't allow the Huegenots to get things their way. France was a catholic country and it would remain that way until the end of time. Richelieu wasn't about to let that weakling Louis change that. It might be manipulation, but it was for the good of France.

The brat stared at Gabriel as if the blonde man was a purple flying elephant. "Cardinal Richelieu, who's your friend?" he inquired as the two other men rose from their bow. "This is Gabriel, your majesty, he's my apprentice. A very promising young man, France could use more like him." Armand watched his lover take another bow, mumbling something respectful. The king nodded, not even bright enough to ask why he hadn't been informed. "Fine then, down to business cardinal."


End file.
